Recently, it is desired in this kind of motorized two-wheeled vehicle to reduce the vehicle body frame thereof as much as possible so that the entire vehicle may be simplified in construction and lightened in weight.
An object of this invention is to provide a motorized two-wheeled vehicle satisfying this requirement.
According to this invention a frame of the vehicle body has a front end connected to a head pipe and a rear end connected to a seat assembly for a driver; a power unit which comprises an internal combustion engine and an integral transmission mechanism extending rearwardly from the engine adjacent one side of the rear wheel for drive thereof is pivotably attached at its front end to a curved lower portion of the frame, and a shock absorbing means is connected between the rear portion of the power unit and the seat assembly for the driver.
One embodiment of this invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawing.